


dang so close

by JackieWright



Category: Supernatual
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWright/pseuds/JackieWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean cant get the words out castiel is worried and asks what's wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	dang so close

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like this its my first time writing with this fandom and thought I would share my first piece hope you like x3

Sam had gone out with bobby they had been awhile now to get some supplies so dean was left at the hide out by himself.  
dean is staring at his beer deep in thought when castiel enters the room and looks to dean  
'dean?'  
the hunter does not say a word. castiel has noticed that dean has been acting a bit strand of late  
'dean?...'

dean is still in deep thought so he has not notice castiel enter the room. He's going crazy how can he feel this way about the cas  
and if he does tell the angle will he understand?...or what if he would hate him?'  
dean keeps thinking of all the things that castiel would think then he feels a hand on his arm and looks up  
'hey cas what's up?'  
'dean I called you twice is everything ok?'  
' yeah yeah just thinking that's all'  
'dean'  
dean looks at the angle and see's that he will not let it go. dean looks down and thinks for a moment.  
should I tell him better now then never right but...  
deans face goes a bit red. why the hell cant I just say it 

the angle tilts his head to the side. he wonders why dean cant just say what's on his mind then he notices.  
'dean are you unwell your face is red...'  
castiel puts his hand on deans head  
'and you head is warm...I can heal you if you are not well dean'  
castiel was about to heal dean when dean stops him by grabbing his had  
'cas its alright its just...'  
'what is it dean?'  
'its hard to say but I...'

at that moment sam walks into the room  
'oh hey cas when did you get here?'  
dean lets go of castiel and walks out of the room. castiel watches as he does so  
'I wonder what's wrong with him'  
'as do I sam as do i'  
bobby looks to then and then to dean as he walks down the hall  
'ya idjit'

**Author's Note:**

> I guess cas is gonna have to wait and see xp  
> but ya gotta love bobby x3


End file.
